Always There : Roman Reigns One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: Roman Reigns & OC/Marissa "Missy" Taylor have been friends for years. They came up through the ranks together, from simple beginnings in FCW to rise to the top of the WWE's main roster as champions. They were always there for each other. This should have been the best night of her life but her insecure fiance, Jared, ruined everything. Will Roman be there for her again? Rated: M


**Always There : Roman Reigns One-Shot**

"Ah… there she is. Our new WWE Divas Champion" Roman chuckled walking into the locker room to sit next to Marissa. He placed the World Heavyweight Championship belt on the cabinet shelf above his head then sat down.

"What's going on Missy, you don't seem too happy about winning?" he said rubbing her shoulder. "I'm fine...just dealing with my grouch of a fiance" she huffed running a hand down her face. Roman frowned at her response and stood up in front of Marissa, pulling her from her seat.

He wrapped her up into a tight bear hug as those usually soothed her anxiety issues. "Alright, I've had enough of Jared and his bullshit. He's my boy and all but these little stupid ass fights that he keeps picking with you are getting out of hand" Roman scoffed.

Marissa smiled as she buried her face into Roman's chest. "You never cease to amaze me Rome" she whispered hugging him back.

"Missy, I told you I've got your back. Since day one in FCW, I've had your back and you've had mine. I mean look at us now babe. Even though the Shield is over and done with, all four of us are at the top of the food chain" he sighed kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Rome" she smiled up at him. "How about we meet Seth and Dean for a celebratory dinner?" Roman grinned. Before she could respond, the locker room door flew open and in walked her fiance, Jared.

* * *

"_What the fuck is going on here, Marissa?" _he shouted walking towards her and Roman. "Jared, what are you talking about and what are you doing here? Nothing's going on, Roman and I were just talking jeez" she shrugged.

Roman stepped in front of Marissa and held out his hand to his somewhat friend. "What's up man? How have you been?"

Jared scowled at Roman as he got in his face, _"Are you trying to be funny Reigns? How do you think I feel knowing that __**my **__woman is out on the road with you three assholes all the time? I know you guys want to get in her pants, especially you. I see the way you look at her!" _

"Stop it! Stop right now, Jared!" Marissa scoffed. _"You shut your fucking mouth bitch, I'm not talking to you" _he snarled at her. She gasped at the harsh words coming from her fiance as she felt the tears start to sting her eyes.

He managed to take a half step towards Marissa before Roman yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into one of the lockers.

"You stupid son of a bitch! You think I'm just gonna let you waltz in here and talk to Missy like that? It's no wonder why your ass is insecure about her being on the road with us. You're not man enough for a woman like her" Roman growled.

At this point Marissa was in tears as she begged Roman to put Jared down. "Come on Rome...he's not worth it. You don't have to do this" she croaked. Roman felt his heart drop in his chest as looked back at a visibly shaken Marissa.

"Missy's tears are your fucking saving grace, Jared. Now I'm gonna let you go and you're gonna leave and not look back. You can't handle her and you don't deserve her. You two are done and as far as I'm concerned, so is this friendship. Now get the fuck out!" Roman snapped dropping Jared down to the floor.

Jared clutched at his throat as he stood up from the ground. _"I don't know who think you're talking to but this isn't over" _he croaked walking towards the door.

"Wait…" Marissa said walking over to the door as well. "Jared… Roman is right. It is over between us and as far as I'm concerned you can have this fucking ring back!" she snapped as she threw her engagement ring at her ex's head. He scrambled to pick the ring up and shoved it in his pocket before leaving.

* * *

Roman was sitting at the hotel bar with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose listening to them chat about their upcoming story lines involving their title defenses. The Shield had dissolved as a group 2 months ago, but the split was on good terms.

Dean had the WWE Championship, Roman was the World Heavyweight Champion, and Seth was the Intercontinental Champion. Marissa winning the Divas Championship tonight was supposed to be the icing on the cake, but thanks to Jared she opted not to celebrate with the boys.

"You ok over there big guy?" Dean called out to Roman seeing as he was deep in thought. "Yeah I guess, just really pissed off at that fucking idiot, Jared" Roman shrugged before finishing off his beer.

"At least you were there to come to her defense when she needed you man" Seth muttered. "I mean it could have been worse but thankfully it wasn't. Told you, you should have went after Missy when we were in FCW and NXT. You could have cock blocked Jared a long time ago dude" he chuckled.

"Guess so…" Roman sighed slapping 20 dollars down on the bar to pay his tab. "You guys enjoy the night. I'm gonna head up to Missy's room and check in on her, then I'm going bed. Have fun tonight fellas and stay out of trouble" he grinned walking towards the hotel elevators.

* * *

Missy sat in her plush hotel bathrobe and stared at the embers of the flames of her in suite fireplace. Her wet hair was pulled into a bun atop her head as she held her knees close to her chest gazing at the flames. Tears slid down her cheeks as her thumb absently rubbed at the spot that her engagement ring once was.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as heavy knock came to her door. "Missy…" a deep husky voice rang out from the other side. Knowing it was Roman, Marissa pulled herself up from the floor and walked over to the door.

"Hey Rome…" she rasped out holding the door open for him trying not to make eye contact. He sighed walking into her room and sat down on the bed as she closed the door. He motioned for her to come and join him on the bed.

As soon as she sat down, Roman slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly to his side. "Please forgive me for overstepping my boundaries earlier. It wasn't my place to get rid of Jared, but I couldn't stand to see or hear him treat you that way. You've always deserved better Missy and Jared wasn't it" he huffed wiping a few tears away from her face.

"Well if Jared wasn't the right guy then who is? Is he just gonna fall out of the sky or something?" she chuckled softly trying hard not to cry again.

"No babe, but he's out there just trust me. In fact he's probably closer than you think" Roman shrugged. Marissa shoved him playfully as they were now standing up. "I swear you're too kind to me Rome" she sighed wrapping her arms around his midsection.

Roman bit his lip thinking about how much it was killing him to hide his true feelings for his best friend. _**"I can't keep doing this...I've got to have her" **_he mused to himself. Marissa felt him tense up underneath her embrace causing her to crane her neck up at him.

"Everything alright?" she asked with a weak smile on her face. Roman didn't respond, he simply cupped Missy's face and pressed his thick lips down onto hers. Initially she froze at the sensation of Roman's lips on hers. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute until she finally relaxed in his arms.

Marissa peered up at Roman as he took a step back and pulled his shirt up over his head. Her eyes widened at the sight if his broad bare chest and she took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat as he closed the distance between them.

He leaned in to press his lips to hers again and this time Missy didn't hesitate meeting him. _The tension between these two had been building for the last three years and tonight would change everything. _

"I want you and I need you, Missy" Roman sighed against her lips. She took one last deep breath inhaling Roman's familiar scent as she trailed her fingers up his biceps, over his shoulders and eventually up into his dark tresses pulling him down to kiss her again.

A low groan came from Roman's throat as he walked Marissa back towards the bed. His fingers fought to untie the knot in the belt of her bathrobe as he laid kisses on her neck and collarbone areas. Finally he loosened the knot and pulled the belt apart watching as her robe fell open, revealing her naked body beneath.

"Damn baby…look at you" he murmured while being captivated by her body. She wasn't your average sized WWE Diva. Marissa had curves and plenty of them. She bit her bottom lip and watched as Roman pushed his sweatpants and boxers down around his ankles.

Her breath hitched at the sight of his impressive erection as he stalked closer to her. "Rome…" she mumbled gazing into his steely grey eyes. "Yeah…" he replied nearly breathless. Unable to continue her sentence Marissa wrapped her an arm around Roman's neck pulling him into another heated kiss while her free hand gripped his length.

Roman placed his hands on Missy's ass giving it a firm squeeze as he lifted her up from the floor and climbed onto the bed with her. He kneeled between her legs and lowered himself placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She reached down and grabbed his length again stroking it slowly as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. "Roman…" she moaned arching her back off the mattress as she felt his hand hovering over her wet slit.

Her pace quickened as she tightened her grip around his cock. Roman thrusted into her hand as he slipped two thick fingers inside her core making her purr softly. "God you're so wet Missy…" he moaned against her breast.

Marissa ground her hips in rhythm with Roman's hand while his fingers continued to slide in and out of her. "Oh fuck" she panted running her free hand through his hair. He gently pulled his fingers out savoring her taste with his tongue. She looked at him through half lidded eyes as he re-positioned himself on the bed and lowered his face between her thighs.

"Mmm...such a sweet pussy baby" he groaned as his tongue slipped between her wet lips making her toes curl into the mattress. She rolled her hips to grind against his face while Roman's tongue flicked over her clit. "Shit!" she cried out feeling his fingers sink back into her core.

He moved his fingers in and out of her body a few more times before stopping completely. "Enough of this" Roman huffed drawing his fingers away from her center. She whined at feeling his retreat but was quickly silenced when his tongue invaded her mouth letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"You want this babe" he teased pressing his erection between her wet lips, occasionally rubbing circles around her clit with the tip. "Roman...please" she begged raising her hips from the bed urging him to get inside of her.

"Please what, Marissa? You gotta tell me what you want baby" his whispered in her ear continuing to tease her overly sensitive clit with his cock. He could barely hold out much longer as his body was practically begging him to be inside of Missy, feeling her warmth.

She wanted to ask Roman to make love to her but it had been so long since the last time she was thoroughly satisfied, her body begged to be ravaged.

"Fuck me!" Marissa groaned through gritted teeth. Roman licked his lips as a smirk spread across his face, "You want me to fuck you baby?" he growled sliding his cock between her folds teasing her.

"Yes…" she pleaded loudly. Roman briefly sat up on his knees kneeling between her legs as he guided himself inside of Missy's body. She gasped at his sheer size filling her to the brim. _Jared had nothing on Roman!_

He steadied himself on his elbows giving Marissa a couple of minutes to adjust to his girth. His eyes focused on hers as they got lost in the moment. _**"Damn she's so beautiful..." **_he thought to himself.

A smile spread across her face as she reached up to cup the side of Roman's face. She gave a slight nod signaling to him that he could start to move.

Roman pushed himself deeper inside of Missy spreading her legs out wide drawing a lust filled moan from her lips. His thrust were long and slow at first until he found his rhythm and hastened his pace. He planted a heavy kiss on her swollen lips before getting up on his knees to hold her legs out.

He gripped her calf muscles holding her legs open to watch as his cock slid in and out of her wetness making him growl at the sight. "Ro...Roman, oh fuck! Oh God!" Marissa moaned in despair.

"Shit you're tight...so fucking tight!" Roman growled thrusting hard against her hips. He let go of one of her legs and watched as it fell to the mattress below. He reached down and furiously rubbed her clit as he pounded into her.

Missy kneaded her breast, rolling her hardened buds between her thumbs and index fingers. Her walls began to clench around Roman's length making him fight to continue his heavy thrusts. "I'm gonna cum" she panted breathless as he continued with his hard pace.

Roman felt his balls growing tighter as Marissa clamped down on him, slowing his pace a bit. He continued to work through her ever growing wetness repeatedly hitting her sweet spot making her cry out his name.

"You cumming for me Missy? You're gonna cum all over this big dick baby?" he mumbled against her leg. His thrust became disorganized, his breathing shallow and heavy as he tried to fight off his own impending release.

Missy dug her nails into Roman's bicep as she continued to knead her breast, squeezing the nipple. Her body quivered beneath him as her orgasm came down in waves around Roman's thick cock. "Fuck…" he groaned feeling his own orgasm approaching.

His pace was frantic as he plunged in and out of Marissa's body. Her walls spasmed around his length, milking his cock for everything it had until finally Roman lost control and emptied his thick creamy seed deep inside of her body.

Slowly, Roman withdrew his semi erect cock from Missy's body as he kissed her lips softly. He laid down beside her then pulled her up onto his chest, stroking her back gently. "Missy…" he panted kissing her forehead.

"Yeah?" she murmured peeking up at him. "I should've told you this sooner but...I love you. I always have" he shrugged looking up the ceiling. Marissa propped herself up on an elbow, careful not to put too much pressure on Roman's chest.

"Do you mean that?" she asked as her eyes searched his for clarity in the dimly lit room.

He smiled at her softly and nodded, "Hell yeah I do! I'm not going anywhere baby and I told you Jared wasn't man enough. You got too many curves and his punk ass didn't have the right equipment" he chuckled.

Missy slapped him playfully across the chest before laying her head back down. "That was amazing! Can't wait for round 2" she grinned up at him. "Baby...whenever you're ready!" Roman smirked.

Marissa sat up and swung her leg over Roman's body, straddling him. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to lips then whispered, "I love you too, Rome" as she pushed herself up palming his chest. She looked down at him and smiled, "Make love to me."

Roman sat up cradling her against his body, his newly restored erection teasing at her wet entrance. He kissed her collarbone before pulling her down on his length making her gasp. "Always baby...always" he whispered kissing her lips and thrusting himself into her body once again.


End file.
